majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Benkei Musashibou
|- | Gender: ♀ Female |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: A' |- |'Birthday: June 12' |- |'Sign: Gemini' |- | Benkei Musashibou (武蔵坊弁慶) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. Benkei is a new transfer student in Kawakami Academy. |} Benkei Musashibou (武蔵坊弁慶)' '''is a new character introduced' in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S and is one of the main heroines or love interests for' Yamato Naoe '''''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-1. She is also one of the new transfer students in Kawakami Academy . Musashibou Benkei is one of the 4 clones of the Bushido Plan. True to her name she is the clone of Musashibou Benkei. She transferred directly to class 2-S along with Yoshitsune and Yoichi thanks to their incredible skills in both fighting and studies (to be a member of class 2-S, one is not only required to have strength, but also intellect). Benkei has two friends that also transferred along with her to Kawakami Academy, Yoshitsune Minamoto and Yoichi Nasuno. Though she tends to tease Yoshitsune a lot she is very loyal to her. The three of them are living in the Kuki Mansion. She and her two friends were cloned from three actual historical figures by the Kuki Corporation for their skills in combat, and transferred to Kawakami Academy where they are assembling all the prominent young fighters they can find. Appearance Benkei has purple eyes, pale skin, and black or dark ash wavy hair that goes past her waist (some fans call her hair sex hair because her hair is disheveled to the point that it resembles a woman after sleeping with a man). It has been said by some of the Kazama Family members that Benkei looks a lot like Momoyo. (They even have the same way of sometimes greeting a beautiful girl by grabbing her bust and measuring the size; a trait that Momoyo is proven to be a centimeter more accurate than Benkei, granting her a win when they first met). She wears a messy-looking uniform with pantyhose and black shoes. Personality Benkei, Yoshitsune and Yoichi were born in the same day and have been friends since a young age since they were cloned, but they still share the master-vassal relationship and commitment to each other, calling Yoshitsune master. When she didn't see Yoshitsune for 3 days, she will get nervous of her master. This caused her to lose her fight against Margit since she was worried and distracted too much Yoshitsune is really shy and is often pressured due to the fact that they are clones of figures from the past, often causing her to be embarrassed, and Benkei often helps her correct herself albeit that Benkei often takes delight at seeing many expressions of Yoshitsune's cute face. Yoichi sometimes calls Benkei "older sister" and is afraid of her whenever she's angry at him for getting Yoshitsune into an embarrassing situation for a lord. Benkei carries a staff that she uses to fight and a gourd bottle in her left hand containing Kawakami Water (taken that her historical origin was a strong man who loved to drink sake). Kawakami Water, however, was mentioned by one of their teachers to be non-alcoholic although you get drunk at the city's atmosphere when drinking it, allowing students like Benkei to drink it even when in school. She also likes food that goes well with her favorite drink (often only admiring the dish due to it being a good pairing for her Kawakami Water), and is also very good at playing shogi (Japanese chess). It is hinted that maybe Benkei has a crush on Yamato in other routes and that she can be jealous about this. In her own route during the battle for the land of the Kawakami bookstore, when Tatsuko was bearhugging Yamato, to people from afar it looked painful although up close she was just hugging him, seeing this she got jealous and refused to share her Kawakami Water. During Tsubame's route, when Yamato takes the lead, Benkei is informed of their relationship, Benkei seems very dissapointed. During Azumi's marriage scene, her congratulations sounded monotonous. During Stacy's route when Yamato reveals he has feelings for a girl, Benkei's attitude becomes cold. During Lee's route while eavesdropping on a conversation between Benkei and Yoshitsune during a school trip, Benkei says she interested in Yamato. During Rinchuu's route she even tries to sexually seduce Yamato, although unsuccessfully due to intrusion .She seems to realize early on that she's stuck in the Yoshitune Route. When her boss inevitably ends up dating the guy she likes, she says she's going to go get drunk. In Yoshitsune's route she expressed jealousy towards Yamato when Yoshitsune spent more time with Yamato while also being crushed due to the fact her master is dating the guy she's in love with. Depending on your very last choice in her route, though, you can be in a relationship with both of them.In Seiso Hazakura/Xiang Yu's route, when the Xiang Yu sits behind Yamato in a class and glares at him, Benkei seems to be annoyed. After Yamato marries Monshiro Kuki, while Benkei is playing at a festival she gets depressed when once she realizes he's Kuki Yamato now, not Naoe Yamato. She leaves immediately. Story (Majikoi! A-1) In her own route, it is revealed that, even though Benkei is an older sister to Yoshitsune, Benkei depended a lot on Yoshitsune. This made her unable to go against her master. Also when she is separated from her for more than 3 days, Benkei gets nervous thinking that is she worried about Yoshitsune. In reality, Benkei herself missed her a lot, making her unable to think straight and showing some behavior like a lost child. Abilities and Skills In both ''Majikoi! S'' and in her own route in ''Majikoi! A'', she has shown to be a very strong fighter who possesses physical strength that rivals Momoyo and Tatsuko. She is also shown to be very smart, easily reaching the top 3 in her exam scores, rivaling Touma Aoi and Hideo Kuki and also very good at playing shogi (Japanese chess). '''Speed/Technique-type Fighter: In Majikoi! S, people first thought Benkei was a power-class type like the original Musashibou Benkei. But during her own route in Majikoi A, it has been shown that she is more a speed/technique-type fighter than a power type, being able to keep up with Margit Eberbach with her eye-patch removed. Homura stated after their short duel, that although she may look like a power-type only, all her techniques have sharpness and speed that you wouldn't expect from her. Super Strength: In Majikoi! S and Majikoi! A, it has been shown that she possesses great physical strength. She easily threw Yoichi from the school roof to the school swimming pool. She can also easily overpower martial artist like Chris, Miyako and Kazuko with brute strength alone. In her route, in a beach wrestling match, she easily sends every single combatant flying out of the ring and onto the water, some of the girls being ten times her size and mass. One notable feat is during Majikoi S where she pushed back Margit Eberbach with her guard up (which, as she claims herself, is like a castle wall) several meters back with a light hit. Even taking a hit on the shoulder like it was nothing and proceeds to lift her up whole-bodily. Expert Staff User: She is a very proficient staff wielder, which she can use with power and speed against single or multiple opponents. She can also use weapons that are similar to her staff in the same way, such as using a mop in her route. Techniques Adamantine Charge: Only shown during her own route and in Seiso's/Haou's .She utilizes a special technique (also her finisher) which will make her able to fight at least matched with master-class people like Momoyo for 3 minutes and even gaining upper hand. The technique is a reenactment of the last stand from the history of Benkei and Yoshitsune. According to Seiso, the stronger foe and the more desperate the situation is, Benkei's abilities will get stronger. Kyouguku noticed that the technique is similar to an adrenaline rush but in it's ultimate form. During her route she became so strong that she was able to defeat Nabeshima Tadashi (who is also a strong master-class fighter) easily in 10 seconds and her overpowering ki could be felt anywhere within Kawakami City. Although this technique is very powerful, it has a few drawbacks: # To be more powerful she needs to be in a desperate situation, which means in most cases she needs to take blows and getting low on strength without getting herself taken out. This can be quite a risk to take. # Before she can use the technique she needs to concentrate for a few seconds while chanting the technique. In a duel this can be dangerous, since she leaves herself open for a few seconds. # Normally this technique lasts 3 minutes, but if the difference in strength gain and what her body can take is too big, then the duration of the technique will shorten. Prime example is her fight with Nabeshima where she gained so much strength, that she could defeat Nabeshima easily in 10 sec, but afterwards she stated that her strength worn off after a minute. # After the technique Benkei herself won't be able to fight for a few hours, so she needs to finish her opponent while the technique lasts or else she is finished. Gallery Benkei shogi.jpg|Benkei watching Yamato and Kyojin play Shogi Benkei Musashibou Sketches.jpg|Benkei Sketches Benkei Musashibou 8.jpg|Benkei pic for Majikoi A-1 Benkei Musashibou 3.jpg|Benkei pic in Majikoi S Benkei Musashibou 5.jpg|Benkei enjoying her Kawakami Water Benkei Musashibou 7.jpg|Benkei with her staff Benkei Musashibou- Drunken Blush.jpg|Benkei- Drunken Blush Benkei Musashibou 6.jpg|Benkei- Drunken Laugh Benkei Musashibou wallpaper.jpg|Benkei wallpaper Benkei and Yamato- Alone time.jpg|Benkei and Yamato- Alone Time (Majikoi A-1) Benkei and Yamato- Swimming Fun.jpg|Benkei and Yamato- Swimming Fun (Majikoi A-1) Benkei Musashibou- Lunch Date.jpg|Benkei- Lunch Date (Majikoi A-1) Benkei Musashibou 10.jpg|Benkei in a beautiful kimono Benkei and Yoshitsune.jpg|Benkei and Yoshitsune Benkei and Yoshitsune 2.jpg|Benkei and Yoshitsune 2 Benkei Musashibou- Pouting on a date.jpg|Benkei pouting on her date (Majikoi A-1) Yamato, Benkei and Kyojin- Naptime.jpg|Benkei, Yamato and Kyojin taking a nap (Majikoi A-1) Yamato and Benkei- Intimate Moment.jpg|Benkei and Yamato- Intimate Moment (Majikoi A-1) Yamato and Benkei- Sharing a Drink.jpg|Benkei and Yamato sharing a drink (Majikoi A-1) Yamato and Benkei- Sharing a Drink 2.jpg|Benkei and Yamato sharing a drink 2 (Majikoi A-1) Benkei Musashibou- Running the bar.jpg|Benkei at her part time job Benkei Musashibou- Ready for...cleaning.jpg|Benkei- Ready for...cleaning? Yoshitsune and Benkei Manga Cover.jpg|Yoshitsune and Benkei Manga Cover Benkei Sleeve.jpg|Benkei Sleeve Benkei Sleeve 2.jpg|Benkei Sleeve 2 Benkei Sleeve 3.jpg|Benkei Sleeve 3 Benkei- Drunken Smile.jpg|Benkei- Drunken Blush 2 Majikoi P Benkei.jpg|Benkei Card (Majikoi P) Majikoi P Benkei 2.jpg|Benkei Card 2 (Majikoi P) Benkei, Yoshitsune and Yoichi- Lunch Break.jpg|Benkei, Yoshitsune and Yoichi- Lunch Break (Majikoi A-1) 25987856.jpg 24350459.jpg 30762931.jpg 37146779.png 75f2973511b055b23bb053f881ef2dde.jpg Maji.de.Watashi.ni.Koi.Shinasai!.full.1405071.jpg 1414846829566.png 0419.jpg|Seiso, Benkei ,Yoshitsune and Yoichi as kids Vol3-e1.jpg vol1-a.jpg ChCN65mU0AAfJtY.jpg ChCN65lUkAANmnC.jpg ChCN65jUYAAWhti.jpg Fun_Time_with_Benkei.jpg CENSORED_ver_of_Benkeis_First.jpg Benkei and Yoshitsune good meetup.png|Benkei with Yoshitsune Benkei_in_swimsuit.png Benkei Full Body.png|Benkei's portrait official artwork Benkei and Tatsuko Art.png|Benkei laying down with Tatsuko artwork Majikoi A Extra Visual Art Benkei Solo.png|Benkei's official extra artwork Majikoi A Extra Visual Art Yoshitsune and Benkei.png|Benkei laying down with Yoshitsune artwork Trivia *Like her friends, her name is based on a historical monk and one of the most renowned in Japanese culture, Musashibou Benkei who fought in the Genpei War, and was a loyal retainer of Minamoto no Yoshitsune. **Benkei is known for having died while standing (rigor mortis or stiffening of the body after death happens faster when a person dies just after a great deal of physical movement, leaving him standing when he died during battle). *In the final popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for Majikoi! A, of the current female characters in the series, Benkei is ranked #3. In the first Majikoi! A poll, she was ranked #4. And in the Majikoi! S poll, she was ranked #2. *Benkei stated in Majikoi! S that she has a certain disease when not drinking Kawakami water. In her own route in'' Majikoi! A-1, it is proven that when not drinking Kawakami water for a longer period she will show symptoms of a person in rehabilitation. *Her own room in the Kuki Mansion is unlike Yoshitsune, showing more of a western style. She also has a sake bottle collection in her room. *In the alternate ending of Lin Chong's route in 'Majikoi Plus''', She joins Liangshan Yi to be with Yamato. *It is also mentioned that her hair is sometimes easily mistaken for a handful of seaweeds. Such as in her own route during a swimming exercise, Yamato easily mistakes her hair for a bunch of seaweeds. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:2-S Class Student Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Bushido Plan Category:Love Interests Category:Clone Category:Ryouzanpaku Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S